1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and, in particular, to tamper-evident, pour-control fitments for containers.
2. Description of the Background
When pouring liquids from containers with a cylindrical neck, such as bottles, the liquid flow varies greatly with very small changes in the angle of the container. Consequently, controlling the flow rate or the volume of liquid dispensed can be very difficult. Nevertheless, a smooth and closely-controlled flow is of paramount importance in some situations, for example, in dispensing medicines, ingredients used in cooking, or concentrated aromatic oils. In addition, certain liquids are so expensive that even the loss of a drop or two of the liquid is to be avoided. This presents a design challenge because any effort to volumetrically limit the flow will have a tendency to disrupt the flow, resulting in a difficult and uneven pour. Therefore, an improved container configuration is needed to provide for both controlled flow of liquid being dispensed from the container while also providing a smooth flow.
There have been prior efforts to provide containers, and specifically bottles, with necks or apertures that limit the flow of liquid.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,488 to Micallef issued Feb. 25, 1969, shows a surge proof bottle with a plastic insert that fits within the neck of the bottle and has a flared rim for limiting insertion into the bottle. The bottom of the insert is defined by peripheral apertures to allow a limited flow of liquid to enter the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,862 to Nottingham et al. issued Jan. 10, 2006, shows a container and lid assembly with a screw-on pour spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,075 to Bonifacio et al. issued Mar. 21, 2006, shows a flow regulator insert for bottles that fits within the neck. This flow regulator includes at least a two-part device with orifices that can be moved relative to each other. The degree of overlap between the respective orifices defines a common dispensing area that controls the flow rate during content dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,275 to Gibson issued Mar. 28, 1967, shows a flow control bottle cap with a plastic insert that fits within the neck of the bottle and has a flared rim for limiting insertion into the bottle. The bottom of the insert is defined by peripheral apertures to allow a limited flow of liquid to enter the insert. A threaded cap fits overtop the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,211 to Owens issued Sep. 14, 1976, shows a pouring adaptor that mounts over the open end in a container. A plastic flow control insert fits over the neck of the bottle, and a threaded cap fits overtop the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,659 to Petersson issued Mar. 6, 1979, shows a drawing-off tube inserted in the neck of a bottle. A threaded cap fits overtop the insert, and when the cap is removed, the tube can be extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,887 to Granger et al. issued Jan. 25, 2005, shows a spill-proof pouring plastic insert that fits within the neck of the bottle and has a flared rim for pouring. The bottom of the insert is defined by peripheral apertures that allow a limited flow of liquid to enter the insert. A threaded cap fits overtop the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,145 to Livingstone issued Aug. 19, 1958, shows a pouring adapter that fastens to the neck of a bottle having a plastic insert that fits within the neck and a flared rim for pouring. A threaded cap fits overtop the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,993 to Albrecht issued Feb. 4, 1986, shows a tamper-evident closure with frangible band that falls freely around a neck portion of the container to provide evidence that the container has been previously opened.
While the foregoing prior art speaks to the broad concept of a bottle with insert-baffle for flow control, it fails to approach the problem of smoothing the flow.